Tequila Valentine
by Emmy1512
Summary: What could possible make Nikola Tesla have a shot of tequila?  M for smut.


**AN - thanks to chartreuseian for her beta epics. Turns out apparently I had Helen's one top come off about five times in this. Way to go me.**

**Also, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY. This is my present to you for being so awesome.**

* * *

><p>Helen giggled, something she rarely did. It was true that it took a lot of alcohol for her to reach any kind of inebriated state however tonight she'd had more than enough and she found herself surrounded by people she'd never met before, one of whom had decided that another round of drinks was in order. The room spun faster than her body as she turned to see where the rest of the gang had gotten to, ready to pull them over to the bar and enjoy the night with her. Her eyes swept the room and she found them quickly. Erica and Abby were dancing on the small floor and Henry and Will were discussing something that seemed far too in depth for her liking for the night. Stumbling slightly, she made her way over to the two of them.<p>

"I thought I said no work, it's Valentine's Day!"

Henry looked at his boss, worry in his eyes. "Magnus, maybe you should slow down a bit. People will begin to wonder why you haven't keeled over yet. You've drunk enough to send four people down and you're only just stumbling… I thought you didn't drink anything except for wine, what is that?" He pointed to the cocktail in her hand.

"Oh! I'm not sure. Sam bought it for me."

"Sam?"

Helen nodded. "The cute blond one standing by the pole at the bar."

"Sam…" the two boys said in unison. "Helen he's… maybe twenty five."

"Honestly you two, I said have fun. I am your boss, how about you do as I say? I sign your paycheques, remember?"

"Magnus you don't even have a date for tonight," Will piped up before thinking about what he was saying.

"Dude, low." Henry punched him hard on the shoulder before looking over to Magnus. "What he means is, why does Valentine's Day mean so much to you?"

"Helen! Shots!" another man called from the bar. A grin formed on her face and she left her boys standing there dumbfounded.

"Maybe we should…" Will began.

"Definitely," Henry cut him off and reached for his cell.

Helen felt a hand place itself inappropriately low on her back and she tensed.

"Remove your hand, or I will shoot you," she growled out, ready to disable whoever it was invading her personal space.

"Helen, I'm beginning to think you like shooting me a little _too_ much," a low voice whispered in her ear.

Helen rolled her eyes before turning around quickly, coming face to face with Nikola. He glanced at her lips before grinning. "Word on the street is you've had too much to drink. I wasn't even sure that was possible so I would have commended you if I hadn't also heard that your drinks involved pink cocktails and twenty five year old blonds by the name of Sam."

As if on cue, Sam and two others arrived at the table hands full of shot glasses. Nikola sniffed, before scrunching his face and looking disgustedly at Helen. "Tequila, really?"

"Who is this guy?"

Helen addressed one of the men, "this is Nikola, he and I… work together."

"Nice cover," Nikola whispered sarcastically in her ear.

"It's not a cover, Nikola. We work together, nothing more." She shot an angry look at him before remembering her previous train of thought. "Besides, I think I can come up with a reason for you to like Tequila."

Nikola looked at her incredulously. "Helen, after over a hundred and fifty years I still hate Tequila. I highly doubt you could think of something in the next five minutes to make me like it."

Giving him a seductive look, Helen grabbed one of the salt packets off the table. "Sit," she demanded pointing at the bar stool.

"Helen that chair is filthy…"

"Sit on the damned chair, Nikola. Now."

Whipping out a handkerchief, he wiped the seat as clean as he could before sitting down uncomfortably.

Helen dipped her finger in a glass of water before rubbing it down Nikola's neck, earning herself a dark warning look from him. Ripping the top off the salt packet, she proceeded to sprinkle it against the now wet line down his neck. His eyes darkened considerable as he realised what she was about to do. He was about to stop her, reaching his hand out for her wrist. She was too fast for him though, leaning down and darting her tongue out against his neck. She didn't so much lick it off as nip and kiss for slightly longer than necessary before grabbing the shot glass and throwing it back quickly, swallowing with a grimace before grinning at him.

"Like them yet?"

Nikola looked at her disbelievingly. "My neck is sticky."

Shaking her head, she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll let you do that to me, if you have a shot."

Nikola coughed, shifting slightly in his chair in an attempt to hide his growing erection from Helen.

"You'll let me lick salt off you…" Nikola processed her offer. "If I follow it with a shot of tequila? One shot?" While salt wasn't the best thing he could think to lick off of her, he'd take what he could get.

Helen bit her lip, grinned, and nodded again. "That's what I said."

"Oh good lord…" Nikola swallowed hard, his resolve was shattered and they both knew it. There was no way he was going to turn her down, not when she so willingly offered herself to him, even if just for a moment. "I'm holding you to that, Helen…" He was quick, instead of wetting her neck with water, he pulled her down to sit on a chair next to him and ducked his head in, moistening a spot on her exposed collar bone, trailing his tone up to her chin. She moaned softly, tilting her head back for him.

His hardness how strained against his pants and he had a hard time focusing on his task at hand rather than ravishing her then and there. He carefully and meticulously placed salt down her neck before running his tongue over the spot again. He grazed her neck with his teeth before nipping gently, eliciting another delectable moan from her.

He was going to continue before she managed to force out "the shot, Nikola."

"Mmm, yes, the shot…" he said distracted, picking up the shot and swallowing quickly. He shuddered at the taste, it hadn't changed. As terrible as always. He put the shot glass back on the table.

Helen grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Dance with me?" She pointed toward the dance floor where Will was now performing some type dry humping on Abby. If the tequila didn't make him gag, this did.

"Darling, I love you and everything, but not a chance in hell." He helped her across the room toward the doorway. "How about we go back to the Sanctuary, and leave the children to their night out?"

Helen pouted at him, about to protest but he spoke again first. "That wasn't really a question. Come on." Nikola placed a protective arm around her as Sam and his friends started walking up to them again.

"Wanna dance, Helen?"

Helen grinned, and Nikola tightened his arm around her. "We're going home," he said, his voice dangerously low, hoping it would scare them off. It earned him nothing more than a condescending look.

"But Nikki, I want to dance…" Helen strained against him but it took nearly nothing for him to pull her out the door.

"Why do you never let me have any fun?" she pouted at him.

Nikola bit back a sexual remark, bundling Helen into the passenger seat and closing the door carefully. Taking his seat, he pulled out his cell and sent a text to Henry letting him know that he'd taken Magnus home. At least he could half stand one of the children.

Helen stared out the window at the lights as they passed them before turning to watch Nikola intently.

"Exactly why did you go to a pub more than half an hour away from your home?"

Helen shrugged again. "No one knows me there, anonymity and all." Helen bit her lip, working up the courage to ask the question burning in her mind. "Why wouldn't you let me dance with him?"

Nikola said nothing, his grip on the steering wheel tightened and his concentration on where they were going increased.

Helen leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She kissed lower until she reached his neck, darting her tongue out against his warm skin. He shuddered slightly, trying desperately to not lose control. She rested her hand on the inside of his thigh and stroked her fingers up dangerously close to his now painful erection.

"God, Helen…" Nikola spoke through gritted teeth, "stop teasing me, please. We both know that when we get home you'll give me a chaste kiss goodnight and run up to your bedroom, lock your door and lock me out of your life."

His words came across harsher than he had intended but he didn't know any other way to make Helen realise she was doing more than tease him sexually. Helen was silent for a few moments, and Nikola chanced a look at her. She was looking at him thoughtfully. "What if I said that wasn't what I wanted? What would you say then?" her voice was soft, barely audible.

"I'd throw you against the nearest stable surface the second we got into the Sanctuary and no one would see you for the next three days while I had my way with you," he said lightly, "maybe even an intimate supply closet."

"More. I want more from us."

They pulled to a stop in traffic, and Nikola turned quickly in his seat, brushing a piece of hair off Helen's cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her, she responded quickly, opening her lips slightly and flicking her tongue out against his. He deepened the kiss before was pulled out of it by someone honking behind them. Traffic started moving and Nikola seriously considered pulling off the road. Helen's hand returned to his lap, only this time it made no attempt at hiding her intentions. She unzipped his pants, and stroked his length through his silk boxers.

Groaning he thought it couldn't get worse until she undid her seat belt and leaned down and kissed him through the material. She pulled his boxers down slightly before grasping him in her hand and kissing it gently, flicking her tongue against the tip.

"Oh god. Helen stop."

"Nope," she said adamantly before wrapping her lips around him and taking most of him into her mouth, her hand wrapped tight around the base. She stroked up and down, her mouth and hand working in unison making Nikola entirely sure he wasn't going to last the trip home if she didn't stop.

Thankfully the Sanctuary came into sight as Helen decided to try to remove his pants entirely. He wasn't sure she realised he needed his feet on the pedals to operate the car.

Pulling up to the gate he pressed in his code and parked the car haphazardly next to Helen's.

"Inside. Now." He forced out, doing up his pants and all but jumping from the car. Within a second of crossing the threshold, Nikola pinned Helen against the wall, kissing her roughly.

"Bloody tease," he muttered against her mouth. "Could've crashed."

Helen moaned against him while she undid his waist coat and pushed it off, letting it fall to the floor of the entry way. "Imagine explaining that to the paramedics," she giggled as Nikola groped her through the thin fabric of her top. Growling lowly, he pressed his lips to her neck.

Helen's hands wandered to Nikola's pants, unzipping them and grinning at him. "Maybe not here," she said wisely, taking a moment to remember they we still in the entry way of the house, and when Henry did his routine check of the security cameras he probably didn't need or want to see his boss being taken by their resident vampire against a wall.

"Mmm, bedroom," she reiterated, moaning out as Nikola's mouth made its way down to the swell of her breasts spilled over her low cut top. Nikola brought himself to tear his lips from her creamy skin, following her to the elevator. Stepping inside, Nikola stood behind her, pulling her against him and pressing his hardness against her back and began nipping at the side of her neck tenderly. Helen reached around behind her, grasping him through the fabric and stroking him hard, hoping her action showed her desperation for him.

"Why is my bedroom so far up?" Helen complained as the lift slowly made its way. "Fuck it." She hit the emergency stop button, knowing no one was attending tonight. Even Biggie had plans.

"Helen, why did you -" he was cut off as she spun around, grabbing his shirt and pressing her lips hard against his. She nipped at his bottom lip as she pushed his underwear down, wrapping her hand tight around him again. "Oh fuck."

His talons extended, ripping the button of her tight fit jeans off and allowing him access. He slipped a hand in and stroked her through her now soaked panties. Her head lolled back as he slipped a finger inside her panties and flicked it against her clit before slipping a finger inside her.

"Nikol..." she moaned but was cut off as he pushed her against the wall and knelt down, pulling her heels from her feet and her pants from her legs. He kissed her through her panties, tasting her sweet juices. Using his handy talons again, he ripped the sheer lace from her skin and flicked his tongue against her before sucking her nub between his lips.

She cried out in pleasure as he continued his ministrations, adding his fingers into the equation. She lifted a leg onto his shoulder for support granting him more access. He slipped two fingers inside her warmth and stroked.

"God. I'm… FUCK," Helen screamed out as her walls clamped around his fingers and her body lit on fire. Her fingers grasped at nothing as her head threw back and Nikola chuckled against her.

He licked her a few more times, lapping up her juices before coming back up and kissing her hard. "Can we get to the bedroom now?" he asked, fire in his eyes, ready to have all of her.

He hit the start button on the elevator and it churned to life once more as Helen pulled her pants back on and grabbed her heels. The ding and door opening saw Helen all but run to the bedroom, her pants still undone. Nikola laughed, picking up the panties she'd forgotten and following her down the hall. As he entered the room, he found her pulling her shirt over her head. Nikola froze as he watched her reveal a bra to match the sexy black panties he'd just ruined.

"Oh dear lord." Nikola muttered as he kicked his shoes off, removing his pants, folding them and placing them neatly on a chair by the door. Helen looked up to see him and grinned. He walked over to her and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as Helen ran a hand down his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nikola." Helen kissed him softly, a hand on his cheek. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I meant it. I want more. I want you."

Nikola stared into her eyes, frozen on the spot. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling, but was terrified he'd make her run again. He wasn't sure he could stand it if she did.

Seemingly reading his mind, she spoke again first. "I'm not going anywhere. And if you do I will hunt you down and shoot you as many times as it takes to kill you."

He grinned, not doubting her one bit. "I love you, Helen. I meant it then, and while it's evolved and grown, I still mean it now. More than you know."

Helen kissed him again, hard this time, pushing his shirt from him leaving him standing in his silk boxer, his erection begging for more attention. He stepped forward, Helen stepping back in time with him until they reached the bed and Helen fell backward, pulling him down with her. She lifted her hips, rubbing against him, desperate to create some much needed friction between them.

Reaching behind her, Nikola snapped the clasp of Helen's bra, slipping the straps down her arms and discarding it to the side of the bed.

He pushed his boxers down, letting them fall off to the floor before picking Helen up and shuffling her back so her head rested on the pillows. Swooping down he took a nipple in his mouth, rolling the tip between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. She let out a low guttural moan, arching her back to him.

"Please, I need you."

Unable to hold back he came up, kissing her gently, pressing himself against her entrance. With one thrust he was enveloped inside her, her warm walls tight around him. Helen wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him into her as far as he could and she moved her hips against him, moaning in his ear as she kissed his neck. He pulled out and thrust back in hard. Helen cried out, the feel of him moving within her sparking fires in places she wasn't sure had existed before.

"More. Harder. More please," she panted.

"God, Helen. You feel amazing," he whispered in her ear as he thrust harder and faster, determined to feel her come around him before he lose control. Propping himself on one elbow, continuing his movements, he slid a hand between them, pressing against the sensitive little bud that had brought her so much pleasure not half an hour ago.

"Oh. Fuck!" she cried out again and her entire body exploded, her hands fisting the sheets as Nikola kissed her neck and came with a groan inside her.

He rolled to the side, slipping an arm underneath Helen and pulling her with him, holding her tight against him.

"I love you," she said quietly, placing gentle kisses on his chest.

* * *

><p>Henry and Will stumbled through the front door, followed closely by Erica and Abby who were vehemently discussing the pro's and con's of heels during sex.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Will's voice rang through the entry way as he leant down to pick up a piece of material sitting on the floor close to the door. Examining it quickly he looked at Henry confused.

"Not like Vlad to be messy," Henry said, shrugging and placing it on a table, knowing he'd come looking for his waist coat soon enough.

As the elevator ding rang through the lobby, the door opened and the four of them stepped inside.

Henry bent down and pick something up, examining it for a moment before sniffing the air. "Oh, gross. Gross gross double gross." He threw the object to Will, who threw it on the ground as he realised it was a button from Helen's jeans.

Erica smelt the air too before grinning. "Well it's about bloody time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Reviews? I do love them so.<strong>


End file.
